


So Sorry (Sequel to Lunatics and Slaves)

by orphan_account



Series: Lunatics and Slaves [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: But there is a lot of, Cheating, Choking, D/s dynamic, Dom Jerome Valeska, Forest is still a mess, Hair Pulling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ+ character(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, S3 Jerome Valeska, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, and prolly does drugs tbh, oh yeah forest is a fucking gogo dancer now, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After his lover's death, Forest Ward finds himself in a much darker world than he already lived. He has made a complete change and his new partner is the only light in his life. What happens when a certain someone returns?





	1. Chapter 1

I threw on my hoodie, rain hitting the cloth and music thumping in muffled beats through the walls. The alleyway was dank, and dull. I could hear the bastard behind me, following me. Stalking me like a slab of meat. I looked down, to look like I was counting my money. I was happy to see that I did in fact have my gun on me. No, that was not a euphemism.

After, wrapping my hand around the handle, I got to the end of one of the connecting alley ways, and got what was expected. I was shoved against the wall and I could feel his disgusting hardon prod my ass through layers of pants fabric. His revolting beer breath assaulted my nose. His hands groped at me, any surface he could find, as he drawled drunkenly into my ear, “Hey pretty boy… I saw you lookin’ sexy and tight in those little shorts a’ yers in the strip club…”

Excitement surged up my back as I pressed back onto his crotch. I remember him, he was watching me dance all night and absolutely fucking wasted. I decided to play a long, “Mm… Careful, big guy. I’m so small; you might break me if you aren’t gentle.”

When he started unzipping my hoodie, I struck. An elbow to the solar plexus and a pistol whip across the cheek. The old man fell to his knees, cradling his bleeding face. I crouched in front of him and lazily pointed the pistol at him. My face was cold, “You think you can just take what you want?”

“Please--”

“No, no… Let me continue…” I slid a wallet from his front jacket pocket and flipped it open, flinging cards everywhere. “Robert, how would you feel if your wife found out you were trying to rape a little boy, hm?”

“Please, don’t tell my family-- Don’t kill me--”

“Tsk tsk. That sounds fucking selfish, Bobby.” I smile, standing as he continues to beg.

“Please! Haven’t you ever loved someone?”

Spinning around, I sneer at him. I glare with stinging eyes at the man.

“Why yes, I was in fact in love once,” I answered, gun shaking in my hand. I poised it on his head. “He was the devil at my crossroads. In exchange for his love, I gave him my mind. And guess what, Bobby.”

He whimpered and just stared up at me, so I repeated myself and yelled. “Guess what, big Bobby boy?”

“Y-yes.”

I cackled, my voice a cacophony of manic glee. I threw my hands out and continued, “It’s the best decision I ever made. You see, Bobby…”

I crouched down and rubbed the tip of the barrel down his cheek. “Mr. J… He really knew how to treat me. He was gorgeous, my beautiful Prince. Yanno, until he got a knife to the throat… He was intelligent. His hair burned brighter than any fire I had ever seen, and his eyes--god those eyes. They were like looking at the youngest, wisest tree in the world. I wish you could’ve witnessed it.

“He was a charmer. He could make anyone laugh. His voice was like water rushing over rocks; dark, dangerous, and calming. He looked amazing in purple, and he always had this little hair that would hang down over his forehead. No matter what, Bobby, he pulled off his attire like it was made just for him. Except for that  _ Great Rodolfo _ costume he had. It looked horrible on him, but he doesn’t have to know. Right?”

Tears threatened my eyes and I sniffed, laughing again. I stopped and put a bullet in Robert. Standing and staring down at the bloody mess, I let the tears fall and sighed, putting the gun away and running as fast as I could out of there.

*

“Wake up, Forest. Wake up, baby boy.” I opened my eyes and stared up at my boy. His tousled bright blue spikes shined in the morning light. My gaze met his hazel eyes and I smiled back at him. He whispered, “Hey, how’d you sleep?”

I grumbled incoherently and pulled him down for a snuggle. Nikola was the first paramedic on the scene of Jerome’s death. He took me from the officers and checked up on me before I was taken away. He transferred with me to Arkham when I had to undergo analysis, and he was constantly there to tell me that Jerome wouldn’t hurt me again. That I was safe and he wasn’t there to manipulate me anymore. That I’d get better.

He’s funny.

“Dinner tonight?” he kissed my forehead and I shook my head softly. I sighed and pet his hair.

“I’ve got work tonight.” I answer, letting him go and rolling over. He hums and tries to pull me closer but I slip away and look at my feet. They were cold. I wonder how cold J is.

“Alright. I’m going to stay at my place tonight, okay?”

“Don’t miss me too much.” I mumble starting to get dressed.

*

The beat of the music led my body. Electricity surged up and down my flesh, bringing me to life. The MDMA that a customer had given me was starting to wear off but I was still buzzing. I had my eyes on an old white man with blue eyes and a khaki suit. He had given me a fifty already and tried to touch me. He was a regular, Lars. I was grinding when I saw it. The flash of red hair. I stop and search, only to get yelled at for stopping, by the manager.

“Sorry,” I mumble, hopping down from the platform and pushing past, “I think I’m dehydrated.”

Sitting outside, I drank from a half crushed water bottle that I found in my locker. My throat felt like it was closing up and I found myself pacing down the alley, pulling my hoodie close. As soon as I got to the corner, I was pulled around it. A hand clamped around my mouth and I was pressed against the wall.

“Hey, little man.” A raspy voice hissed in my ear as my ass was pressed into. “Heard you been acting like a little slut.”

I screamed into their hand and struggled to turn around, but they were strong and made it hard. I was flipped around and slammed back into the wall. Finally I could see his mangled, rotting face. His dark green eyes glinted back at me as he removed his hand.

“ _ Jerome? _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut. Leave me alone ok. Forest is still a fucking mess.

I looked him up and down, eyes softening at his sudden defeated expression. I reached up, shaking my head in disbelief. His beautiful face was gnarled and looked like it had been carelessly been pulled taut over his structured face. His was stretched in some spots, but loose in others. He looked gorgeous nonetheless. “Jerome? J, is that really you?”

His face relaxed into a soft smile and he opened his arms for a hug. He was in that sexy police uniform again. I pushed him hard and frowned, hitting at his chest with closed fists before hugging him tight. I screamed into his chest, “If your face wasn’t so  _ fucked up _ , I’d fuck it up for you, you jerk!”

I started sobbing and punched him in the chest for good measure. He hugged me back and chuckled, finding amusement in my sadness. He shushes me, rubbing my back as I cried. He pushed me away and stared at my splotchy face. “Your lip…”

He runs his thumb over my vertical labret and furrows his eyebrows. I pull away and glared up at him, assessing the situation, “You died, Jerome.”

“Well, now I’m alive. And, little boy, I’m feeling hungry…” his hand races to my hip and he pulls me against him, thigh sitting between my own. I immediately, out of habit rut down on his thigh. His smile shook as he kissed my neck. Having him next to me felt right. His hands connected with my body in a way that Nikola’s never did. Fuck! Nikola!

“J-Jerome, stop…” I say breathlessly, his leg moving against my crotch. I push him away, staring up at him with blown eyes. He was so beautiful. He’s everything I’d wanted for months now. I had to stay furious, though. He left,  _ he died _ . I couldn’t stop myself however and our lips connected. I moaned softly as he pressed his thigh into me once more. This was wrong, though.

_ You want this. _ My brain screams at me. I have to use all of my strength to push away again and I repeat, “J, stop! I-I can’t play with you anymore…”

“Why?” he snaps, staring at me. I stare back and he catches on, “Who is he?”

“His name is Nikola…” I hug myself and look away.

“ _ Nikola? _ ” he starts laughing hysterically, “What, did he help Thomas Edison?”

“What-- God, you’re such an asshole!” I scoff, glaring at him. He just stares back, looking hurt almost. He stalks forward and grabs my jaw, staring down at me.

“Listen up, whore boy,” he growls, low and dark. My breath hitches and I stare up at him, “He’s nothing. I am the only person who can and ever will be able to make you feel the way you do.”

“ _ Fuck you _ .” I spit at him, his hand like concrete on my jaw. “You’re right, he doesn’t make me feel as good, but he fucks me good and hard. He gives it to me real good, J. I fucking love it.”

Jerome pushes me back and I slam into the wall. In my disoriented state, he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I black out a couple moments later from the impact.

*

It’s three o’clock in the morning when I wake up, and I’m in bed, head and shoulder sore. Jerome sat in a dining chair at the foot of my bed, face shrouded in darkness. I sat up and stared at him. He giggled and sat forward, mangled face revealed again. I swallow thickly, scared that he was actually was in my home. That he was alive.

“I forgot how adorable you were when you slept, little man.” he laughs, standing and starting toward the bed. I tensed as he crawled up. “I could just  _ eat you up _ .”

I found that a little funny. I stifled a laugh as he continued to slither his way up my body like an animal. I found myself within an inch of his face. His breath tickled my lips and we stared at each other in silence. He was still gorgeous, in a macabre way. The stables that pulled his skin taut over his face twinkled in the moonlight of the window and I took a shaky breath.

“You love me.” I state, cupping his cheek. His eyes flash with something unidentifiable.

“What?”

“I said: you love me,” I gasped softly, panic rising in my chest. “Those were your last words. You said that you loved me back.”

“I don’t remember it.” he rushes, shaking his head but not bothering to move away. I glanced down at his lips. “Everything’s still a little fuzzy.”

“Well, it happened.”

“Death changes a guy.” he simply answers, trying to play it off as if it was a joke. I growled and punched him in the shoulder.

“You’re such a jackass!” I yelled, rage filling me as I grabbed him by the collar and we rolled over. I raised my fist and punched him again, in the jaw this time. The staples cut my knuckles but I ignored it and continued. He caught my next punch however and pulled me closer, rolling the two of us over again.

“You’re so  _ feisty _ now, Forest.” he murmurs darkly, leaning in and nibbling the stud in my lip. He pulled it and snapped it back. I just glared up at him. He let go of my wrist and ran his thumb across my lip. He spoke softly this time, in a way that was so very out of character for him, and he kissed the scratches on my knuckles. “I do… I l-love you, Forest.”

Relaxation washed over me and I couldn’t stop myself. I pulled his officer’s hat off and lifted myself up to kiss him. He complied and moved to hold the back of my head. I smiled and sniffled, “I missed you, Mr. J.”

“Mister?” he pulls back and cocks his head before giving a lilted laugh. “I like the sound of that. Stirs me up inside.”

He grabs my ass and I squirm, laughing. Jerome leans down and nibbles my neck softly. I groaned a little and attempted to push him back. As much as I wanted him-- _ needed _ him, I couldn’t betray Nikola…

“Forget about him, little man.” Jerome whispered to me. “He can’t treat you like I can. Adore you like I can. Touch you like I can.  _ Fuck you like I can _ .”

I moaned and mewled softly, “Mr. J…  _ Jerome _ …”

Finally, he takes off that annoying jacket and I slid the tie out of his collar. Our mouths mash together and I can taste the blood under his skin. He worked at the buttons of his shirt, and I unbuckled his belt, moaning softly as I rut into his thigh. I wanted to touch him. I had to. I trailed down his chest, kissing every muscle, committing each spasm to memory. I took his waist band and pulled, popping the button and breaking the zipper.

“Take them  _ off _ .” I snap. He does as ordered, slipping out of the slacks. He continues to pull off his boxers. I licked my lips and leaned down to kiss his thighs, my hand snaked up and I took a hold of my length, tugging lightly. Jerome moaned, the skin under my lips twitching in response. My thumb brushed the slit at the head of his cock and he gasped. I bit down on the skin of his thighs and sucked a bruise into the flesh. He couldn’t take it.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Jerome took me by the hair and pulled me back to his lips. He shoved a hand between my thighs as I continue to jack him off lazily. He brushes my clit with his thumb and crooks his fingers inside of me, and I gasp. Pulling my head back, he adorns my neck with markings.

“M-my  _ god _ …” I breathe, tangling my fingers in his hair as he buries his face in my shoulder, and fucks my cunt with his fingers. I yell when he brushes the bundle of nerves in me, and I cry out as my core tightens. The pleasure so unbearable, that it hurts. My breath is tight and labored, mouth agape as my orgasm bursts through me. My fingers tighten in his fiery hair and he moans with me.

I’m shaking when he removes his fingers and pushes me onto my back. He thrusts himself into me and I stifle a gasp. Jerome towers over me, grinding into my heat. My chest tightens from the pleasure and I fist the blankets with one hand. The other grabs his head and we kiss animalistically. He moves my legs to hook my knees on his shoulders, and angled himself so he hits my g-spot over and over again. I whimper and arch my back, chest pressing into his.

“Did you forget that you were  _ mine _ ?” he growls in my ear, slamming my head on the bed by grabbing on to my neck. His thumb presses into the artery, and I gasp instantly. He smiles and ghosts his lips over mine, “Did you forget that  _ no one _ else is allowed to have you?”

“No, Sir.” I wheeze, moaning and grabbing his hands, barely attempting to pry them off.

“What was that?”

“No, M-Mistah Jay…” I yelp, voice weak as the muscles in my throat relax.

“So, you just decided to disrespect me?”

“Jerome…  _ Please _ …”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry,” I croak, scratching at his knuckles. My vision was starting to tunnel, and I remembered that this is the reason why I adored him. He controlled me in every way, mentally and spiritually. I could do nothing to disobey him. “Jerome,  _ please. _ ”

He let my neck go and we were kissing again. My lungs burned as he continued to keep oxygen from me. My head spun and I whimpered, but finally, he pulled away and kissed down my neck and I gulped down a breath. My throat burns and I cough out a long moan as another orgasm overwhelms me.

We switch positions again and I’m riding him. His fingers leave bruises in my hips as he pounds into me. The lack of quitting between each orgasm makes it easier for my body to build them up again and again. Soon, I’m coming all over him again, and he joins me this time. I scream his name, and scratch his chest before collapsing onto it.

We breathe deeply; panting in unison, spent from the activity. I take a shaky breath and close my eyes. “Did you mean it? When you told me that you love me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he says softly, nuzzling the top of my head and trailing his fingers across the bruises on my neck. I snuggled into him, sweat stuck to my body in a film of ecstasy. He returned with his own question; “Did I really look horrible in the magician’s outfit?”

“It was the hair.”

“ _ The hair _ . Right, okay. I hated it too.” he squints, before continuing. “Did you mean everything you said to Bobby?”

“Where were you?” I asked, propping up to look down at him, “When I killed him...where were you?”

“Doesn’t matter.” he purrs, running a finger down my back. Ripples of tremors fled from his touch up my spine and I laid down again, letting my eyes slip closed. I heard him murmur softly, “Sweet dreams, little man.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was late the next day when I woke up. I didn’t have work that night, so I continued to lay in bed and sulk because Jerome had left some time while I was sleeping. I was all alone. I sighed and sat up slow, when Nikola knocked on my bedroom door. My heart sped up and I stared.  _ Did he see J? _

“Hey,” he smiled softly, holding a bowl in one hand and a bottle in the other. “You weren’t answering my texts and I got worried you were having an episode, so I brought over some sopes, and apple juice for you.”

My stomach roared at the mention of his mother’s cooking. I inhaled deep and smiled, raising my arms and making a grabby gesture for him. He stepped over and sat down, handing me the bowl. It was filled with rice, and topped with three sopes. The corn meal patties were heaped with shredded chicken and white cheese. My mouth began watering and I used my spoon to cut a chunk from one, and pile rice on top of it before shoveling the spoonful in my mouth.

I must have looked foolish, because Nikola simply chuckled and pinched my gorged cheek. I finished chewing the food and swallowed before beaming at him. He always seemed to bring a child-like behavior out of me. Nik clears hit throat, wiping oil from the corner of my lip. He starts to speak as I continue eating, “I’ve got reservations for five at a restaraunt.”

I coughed a little, biting into a pepper and covering my mouth. He uncapped my juice and I drank greedily at it, eyes watering. I finally recover from the little surprise, and rasp out a small  _ what? _

“Nik, you know that I don’t like sur--”

“I know, I know.” he sighs, giving me a sincere look of pride. “But it’s been a good six months since your release. I thought we could celebrate.”

Suddenly, the sopes taste like sand and feel like wood pulp and mud in my mouth. I slump and stare at Nikola like his mother just died. His face filled with concern as he scooted closer.

“Hey, hey.” he pulls me close to him and I shake a little. “It’s okay, Forest. As long as you keep getting better, you don’t have to go back.”

I sniffled and nodded, snuggling into him.

*

_ He sat across from me at the uncomfortable wooden table next to the windows. Everything was gray and washed out, even my hands seemed like an old black and white film as they shook in my lap. I shifted as he stared intently at me. My stomach hurt and the stripes on my uniform only pained my eyes. _

_ “You need to eat, Forest.” Nurse Alvarez pressed, trying to lean down and catch my gaze. “I know things suck right now, and it hurts, but you  _ need _ to eat something.” _

_ I look up and glare at the man. He was the polar opposite of my Jerome. Blue dyed hair, dark honey eyes, tan skin, and kindness. I slowly picked up my fork and he smiled softly, egging on my effort to eat. If I didn’t, they would have to tube me. _

_ “You don’t know,” I stood and slammed my fork down, a hair from his hand. The prongs stuck into the table and I growled, “You don’t know how I feel! You’re just a neurotypical jackass who wants to keep me locked up in a place where I can’t do what I want!” _

_ The nurse jumped back and guards were already rushing for me. I was creating a scene, but the more drugged out of the inmates paid no attention. I backed myself into the corner, ready to claw their eyes out if they dare tried anything. Unfortunately, during my fight, a tranquilizing solution was lodged into my shoulders and I found myself getting weaker and weaker. _

_ “He is still resisting treatment.” I heard Nikola Alvarez’s voice drift into my head as I stirred. He shushed the doctor before they could speak. “The patient is waking up.” _

_ I snapped my eyes open and attempted to launch myself at the man, but to no avail. I quickly found myself bound to the bed by ugly, plush, leather straps on my wrists, legs, and ankles. I was in solitary. My nose was sore and I realized they had in fact inserted a nasogastric tube into me. I growled and rubbed myself raw on the cuff padding before Nikola finally rushed over and grabbed my arm. _

_ “Forest,  _ stop _.” he snapped, eyes fiery as I glared up at him. My eyes were burning and soon tears rolled down the sides of my face into my hair. I was very uncomfortable. The nurse softened and stroked my brunette hair away from my face. “No more hurting yourself… No one is allowed to hurt you, especially not yourself.” _

_ His tenderness moved me and my heart tightened. I started to cry harder and jerked on the cuffs. Nikola must have registered this as panic, and unbuckled my wrist cuffs before pulling me into a hug. I had no desire to hurt him, I just cried into his shoulder as he rocked me. His voice was soothing as he hushed me. _

_ Within that week, he was able to get me to eat solid food. I ended up vomiting the mush they fed us, and had to settle for a juice box and some sopes that Nikola had brought from home for his own lunch. He began to explain what they were and how his mother made them whenever he was sick. Despite looking messy, they were well put together and not as oily as I would have imagined. _

_ It was one night that I finally used him to my advantage. He had checked up on me after lights out, and had found me sobbing on my bed. I was actually crying in grievance for Jerome, but when I wailed his name, Nikola assumed I was having a nightmare. He rushed in and showed me the same compassion as the day I attacked him. _

_ “Jerome can’t hurt you,” he murmured, helping me drift off to sleep. “He was bad for you, but now he can’t hurt you again.” _

*

“Forest,” I was woken from my daydreaming state by a familiar voice. I looked up to see a certain forensic scientist standing over my table at the cafe. Edward Nygma sat down in the chair opposite to me and set a couple of files down on the surface. “I thought you were at Arkham still…”

“They understood that it was a case of abuse led to Stockholm syndrome.” I drawled with boredom, swirling my coffee. He smirked and opened the file to show my mug shot. I scrambled to close it and snapped, “What the fuck-- Get that  _ out _ of here, Ed!”

“Well, now that I have your attention,” he tittered, shuffling the files and pulling a photograph from the second. He handed it over and I froze recognizing the corpse of Robert. “What can you tell me about this, Forest?”

“What the  _ hell _ ?” I hiss, staring up at him with dangerous eyes. Ed leaned back and smiled as I shoved the photo back into the folder. “What game are you playing, Nygma?”

The lanky man shrugs and leans forward again, serious and starting to speak, “We’re open to each other, Forest. I opened up to you about Ms. Kringle”-it’s true, he had finally talked to me about it over the phone-”and you opened up about how you are still killing. However, I read in to your files, Forest.”

“ _ And? _ ”

“They’re planning on sending you back if you start exhibiting dangerous or old behaviors.” he states. I just stare at him, body getting warm with rage. I jolt forward, shoving everything closer to him.

“ _ What? _ ” I snap, narrowing my eyes at him. “Who decided this?”

“Detective Gordon, and Doctor Leslie Thompkins.”

“Of course it was Jimbo.” I growl, looking away. “He was the one who  _ watched _ my baby boy get shanked in the fucking throat. Did he do anything about Theodore Galavan then? No!”

I turn and brew, staring into my beverage with anger. I calmly smile up at my friend and murmur, “It’s okay, though. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“What’s--”

“I think we can end it here, Eddie.” I smile and stand, walking past him. It was on my way to the bus stop that someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a doorway. A hand covers my mouth and I am met with his godly smile. He snickers and lifts his hat. It was a shabby baseball hat that covered some of the staples at his hairline. I grinned as he lifted his hand, and he immediately pulled me in for a kiss.

Jerome stops short and breathes out a quick, “Wait…”

Impatiently, I sigh and look up at him in frustration. His face was starting to sag a little and go jaundice. I raise a brow and watch him smile sinisterly. He ghosted his lips over mine and murmured, “Nikola needs to go, dollface.”

His eyes were blown out and I knew he was aroused. I bit my lip and simply nodded, pressing into him. “What’s got you so riled up?”

“I’ve been imagining how you’ll do it, all day…” he pressed me into the brick but I was tense suddenly. “Kill him, that is.”


End file.
